1. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to an integrated circuit. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a corresponding manufacturing method for an integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
Floating gate transistors are commonly used for non-volatile storage such as NAND flash devices and NOR flash devices to store the charge of one or more bits per floating gate transistor in the associated floating gate. The floating gate is mounted above an active area of substrate silicon which forms the transistor channel and is separated from the substrate by a tunnel dielectric.
There is a need to provide flash memories with a high density of floating gate transistors at relative low costs and with a reasonable good functionality of the floating gate transistors.